


On A Wing and A Prayer

by Lasha



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/pseuds/Lasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Clark do when Lex remembers all the lies?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Wing and A Prayer

## On A Wing and A Prayer

by Lasha

[]()

* * *

Clark wondered if he could ever bridge the gap that had appeared between him and his best friend. Ever since he had moved to Metropolis to start college and Lex had remained back in Smallville, their friendship had suffered. Distance had not been kind to their already strained relationship. 

But all that would change tonight. Lex was in town and they had made arrangements to have dinner and then go out clubbing. Clark knew that tonight was a do or die situation. Either they would work out their problems this evening or their friendship would die a slow death due to neglect and distrust. And Clark was determined never to lose his friendship with Lex. He would do anything to prevent that. 

Looking at himself in his mirror on the back of his dorm room door, Clark frowned. The tight black jeans and white T-shirt, while great for school, weren't appropriate for dining in the type of restaurants Lex liked to frequent. Quickly looking through his closet, Clark realized that he had nothing suitable to wear. Everything he owned was flannel, cotton T-shirts and jeans. The only suit he had was back on the farm, saved for special occasions like weddings or funerals. He'd never have enough time to get back to Smallville and still meet Lex out front of his dorm in thirty minutes -- even if he flew. 

Cursing to himself, Clark did what any self-respecting college student would do when they don't have a thing to wear, he rummaged through his roommate's closet and proceeded to 'borrow' a dark green silky shirt to make his outfit a bit more dressy and presentable to go out with Lex. The jeans would have to stay, as his roommate; John was about four inches shorter than Clark was. 

Beggars couldn't be choosers, Clark thought to himself. This outfit will have to do. 

Next on his list was to do something with his hair. Walking back over to his mirror, Clark scowled in frustration. Thanks to Chloe and an appointment with her hairdresser last month, Clark had let his hair grow and it curled around his face, framing his eyes. Personally he preferred it a bit shorter, but Chloe and Jeanne -- the hairdresser -- had said the longer hair and new cut made him look wild and sexy. So, Clark had deferred to their female judgment. 

Going over to his desk, Clark grabbed the hair gel Jeanne had recommended and put some in his hair, fingering it through his longer locks like she had shown him during his appointment. _Sometimes I wish I were bald like Lex. He never has to worry about styling his hair_! 

Finally finished messing with his appearance, Clark checked his watch. He had five minutes to go before Lex picked him up. Grabbing his leather jacket off his bed, Clark put it on and walked out his door, locking it securely behind him. Walking down the hallway towards the stairs, Clark heard a wolf whistle come from behind him. 

"Looking good, Kent!" 

Turning around, Clark saw Brandon, who lived down the hall, leaning against his open doorway, his eyes scanning up and down Clark's body like a starving man at a banquet. 

Clark laughed at Brandon's expression. "You are such a tease, Brandon. All talk, no action. For your information I have a dinner date with a friend." 

"Does this date have a friend?" 

"No, he doesn't-" 

Brandon opened his mouth to say something, but Clark continued quickly on, "And no, you can't come. This is a _private_ party." Clark almost laughed at Brandon's stunned pout. Brandon was the dorm's resident matchmaker, nosey-parker and fashion consultant. Clark and he weren't close friends, but Brandon was a character and had made Clark laugh on many occasions when he desperately had needed to. 

Not put off in the least by Clark's remarks, the other man retorted, "Ah, finally going to get laid, uh? Good for you, Kent. It's about damned time. The last time must have been two years ago...your ex, Emma, right?" 

Chuckling at Brandon's comments, "Worry about your own love life, Brandon and I'll worry about mine, okay? See you later...don't wait up," was the final parting shot as Clark went into the stairwell and quickly descended the stairs until he reached the first floor landing and went to meet Lex. 

* * *

Clark watched Lex drive towards Decatur Street, where the club was located, effortlessly handling the powerful Porsche under his control. Dinner had not gone well. Every effort Clark had made to engage Lex in a dialogue had resulted in very stilted answers. It had been like pulling teeth to get Lex to have a conversation with him and Clark had tried everything to get Lex to enjoy himself. It hadn't worked. 

Lex had always been a moody person, so Clark figured Lex was upset about some business deal and had let it slide, hoping they could enjoy themselves at the club. Now as they pulled up in front of the club, Clark said in his most flirtatious voice, looking at his friend through his lashes, "You going to dance with me, Lex?" 

Lex didn't say a word, just got out of the car, handing his keys to the valet and waited for Clark to join him on the sidewalk. 

Growing concerned about his friend's attitude, Clark asked, "Lex, if something's wrong...we don't have to stay. We can go back to the penthouse." 

The stare he got in return was chilling, "No, I don't want to go home. If you want to that's up to you. I can call you a cab. I want to have a few drinks, dance and have a good time. You coming?" 

Nodding his head, Clark followed Lex into the club, still stinging from Lex's cold shoulder demeanor. 

An hour later, Clark stood at the threshold of the dance floor at Club Noir eyeing the occupants with a smile on his lips. All those young, hard bodies compacted together, moving together...dancing to a primal rhythm that echoed in his ears. He wanted to be out there -- with Lex. Dancing, moving their bodies in time to the beat. But almost immediately since they had arrived, Lex had been AWOL. The coldness and distance that had permeated throughout dinner had seeped into their evening at the club. Lex had disappeared with the owner of the club, Greg, an old friend from prep school, and Clark hadn't seen him in over an hour. Clark had grown tired of waiting for him and had already had three beers to pass the time, all on the house, of course, as Lex's friend had set him up with a tab before the two men had gone upstairs to discuss "business." 

The club was hot, crowded and too loud to be enjoyable. He had declined a number of offers from both men and women to dance and had even turned down one proposition for a blow-job in the bathrooms. The man had been very attractive, but Clark wasn't interested. His heart -- and his dick -- only wanted Lex, he was finally able to admit that after years of denial. 

This was supposed to be their night together, what had gone wrong? Dinner had been a disaster, Lex being aloof all throughout. Now, his best friend had ditched him for another guy and Lex never did that. In the past whenever they were going out clubbing, Lex was always attentive, making sure Clark was having a good time, showering all his attention on Clark. But somehow that had all changed tonight and Clark had no clue why. 

As men and women gyrated to the loud techno music pounding out of the speakers around the room, bodies worked themselves up into a frenzied rush of sweat and hormones. The smell of sex was practically in the air. 

Sipping the last of his Budweiser, Clark walked away from the edge of the dance floor and signaled the bartender for another drink. At this rate, Lex will have to carry me out of here. That brought a smile to his face imagining Lex trying to lift his body into the Porsche. 

Grabbing his fresh beer from the bartender, Clark again moved towards the edge of the dance floor. Scanning the club up and down with his X-ray vision he finally spotted a familiar skeleton on the packed floor. He saw that Lex was dancing with not one but two women. Clark laughed. Trust Lex to be able to pick up the hottest chicks in the club. 

With his eyes trained on Lex, Clark started to make his way onto the dance floor, towards Lex. It was then he saw Greg come up behind Lex on the floor and not so subtlety gesture for the women to leave. The music had slowed down considerably and the two seemed deep in conversation. It was what occurred next that shocked Clark to his core. Greg pulled Lex into his arms and kissed him. In front of everyone at the club and by Lex's reaction, he enjoyed the embrace and was returning the kiss. 

_No_! 

Intense fury flowed through Clark at the sight of Lex in another man's arms. He had had known since his senior year of high school that Lex was bisexual. It hadn't affected their friendship and when Clark had confessed to Lex his own bisexuality a few years later, Lex had been very supportive. But he'd never seen Lex in the arms of another man and Clark was having trouble controlling the jealous feelings surging through his body. He wanted to physically hurt Greg for touching Lex. He closed his eyes, pushing down the impulse to use his laser vision to cut Greg in half. 

Pushing his way through the crowd, Clark reached the couple, who were seemingly obliviously to his arrival. 

Putting his hand on Lex's shoulder, Clark waited for his friend to respond. He didn't. Lex kept kissing Greg. Deciding that subtle wasn't working and knowing he had more of a prior claim to Lex's affections then Greg ever would, Clark tried another tactic. 

Moving his hand from Lex's body to Greg's, Clark not so gently pinched the man's shoulder. That broke Greg away from Lex. Using just his one hand, Clark then pulled Greg out of Lex's embrace, leaned down and spoke directly to his rival and said, "I think this dance is over. Leave!" 

When Greg looked like he wasn't going to comply, Clark applied more pressure to the man's shoulder. He winced and reluctantly moved away from Lex. 

"I said leave." 

The tone of Clark's voice must have triggered something because that got Greg to turn and abandon the dance floor and his would-be lover in a hurry. 

Turning back to Lex, Clark noticed the annoyed look on the other man's face. 

"Going caveman on me, Clark? Believe me, I can take care of myself. Greg and I are old friends. I didn't need you to save me." 

Pushing down his feelings of jealously that Greg knew Lex more intimately then he did, Clark leaned in closer to his friend, inquiring, "Have you been drinking? You smell like you've been rolling in a bottle of scotch." 

Standing up to his full height, Lex countered back, "So what if I have? Last time I checked, I'm of age." 

Feeling a fury he hadn't felt since he found out Chloe had investigated his background against his wishes, Clark grabbed Lex's arm and forcibly removed him from the dance floor. Lex fought him every step of the way. Most of the club's patrons ignored the display, quickly moving out of the way of what was obviously a lovers' quarrel. 

When they reached the outside of the club, Clark told the valet to get Lex's car. 

"Clark, will you let go of me?" 

"No, you're drunk and acting totally out of character -- even for you. I think it's time we went home... and I'll drive." 

* * *

Luthor Penthouse 

Clark stalked in behind Lex and swung the door to the penthouse shut. "Jesus, what the hell was that all about back at the club, Lex?" Clark's fury at Lex's actions in the club loosened his tongue. He hadn't calmed down on the car ride back to the penthouse, as Lex had ignored him the entire way, sitting in the passenger seat emitting a quiet rage of his own. 

Lex disregarded Clark's outburst and strode over to the bar and poured himself a large scotch. Drinking quickly, Lex drained the glass and poured another. Clark looked closely at Lex and saw that his friend's hands were shaking. He'd never seen Lex so out of control, it was extremely un-Lex like and it frightened him. "Do you think that's going to help? 'Cause I think you had enough at the club," Clark said, indicating the drink in Lex's hand. The other man ignored the question. 

Lex kept his back to Clark, pouring his third drink in three minutes and said nothing to answer Clark's earlier question about the incident at the club. Feeling horribly frustrated, Clark walked over to Lex and put his hand on his friend's arm to try and soothe the other man. 

Lex's reaction was instantaneous; he pushed Clark's hand away and with complete and utter disdain said, "Don't ever touch me again." 

Gasping for breath, Clark struggled to get his swirling emotions under control. Yes, Lex had seemed detached tonight at dinner and even indifferent at the club. But this was something else. Clark could almost feel the fury vibrating off Lex. In all the years they had been friends, Clark had never seen Lex this angry. 

Backing away from Lex, Clark stumbled and found himself falling backwards into the sofa. Totally confused, Clark sat there for a few moments, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Past experience with Lex in a rage warned him not to push his friend for an explanation or he would go totally ballistic. 

It seemed a long time later, but finally Lex spoke, his cold voice clipped, "I can't talk to you right now, Clark. I think you should leave." 

Something inside Clark froze at those words. Lex never walked away from a fight, no, he yelled, raged, threw things and got it out of his system, and then it was over. Clark had never seen his friend be this glacial to anyone -- except Lionel. That thought chilled Clark to his very bones. Instinctively, he knew that if he left Lex tonight, their friendship was over. 

"I'm not leaving you, Lex. Whatever the problem is, I know we can work it out...together." 

Clark never would have predicted Lex's next action. Lex laughed a horrible empty laugh. When he stopped, he stared at Clark, his eyes practically burning a hole through Clark's body and said, "The problem is you, Clark, and the fact you've been lying to me since we met." 

"Lex-" came the faint protest. 

"Everything was lies. Our friendship was based on _lies_." 

Clark fell silent, not knowing what to say, because in his heart he knew Lex was right. He also didn't understand why Lex had picked tonight to strip away their carefully constructed relationship, which was based on ignoring the lies and deceptions to keep the peace, and exposing that artifice for what it was: sheer duplicity. 

Lex continued on, "I hit you that day on the bridge. The day you saved my life is the day the lies began. At first I thought you were just another meteor mutant, afraid of being exposed and I didn't push. Then, years later it became evident. That day at Morgan Edge's house, I realized the truth, you weren't a meteor mutant...no, you couldn't be one because you're not even _human_." 

Lex's gaze clung to Clark's, analyzing his reaction. Clark paled and looked away from the intense stare, unable to bear the scrutiny. 

"Don't even try and lie now, Clark. Finally, the truth is out in the open and you're going to have to deal with it." 

Trained by years of instinct and self-preservation, Clark responded the only way he knew how. "I don't know what you think you saw that day, Lex. But, you were on a lot of drugs-" 

"Don't lie to me now! You betrayed me that day! You let my father's goons take me away to that horrible place and left me there to rot, so they could erase my memories. If that's the type of friend you are, Clark, who needs enemies?" Lex practically screamed at the other man. 

Some of the tension began seeping out of his muscles and Clark sank down weakly again on the sofa with a hard thump, physically weak from Lex's outpouring. His mind was reeling. Lex was talking about the Morgan Edge fiasco a few years ago when the crime lord drugged Lex to drive him crazy, courtesy of Lionel. Clark had thought Lex had forgotten all about the episode -- or been made to forget, thanks to Lionel's doctors -- because whatever had happened to Lex inside the asylum had erased his memories of that day. Months later, after Lex had gone to Dr. Garner to try and regain those memories, Clark knew that Lex had failed in his attempt and he'd thought his secret was safe. 

_It looks like I was wrong. Lex knows I'm not human. He knows. Have to fix it_. 

Shuddering, Clark said, "Lex, I-" 

"Don't make excuses, Clark. You had a choice to make that day. Stay and fight for my freedom against my father and his puppets or run away and leave me hanging to protect your secret. You picked the latter and I spent a few lovely months in a straightjacket, having all sorts of drugs pumped through my system to erase my memories. But when that didn't work, he had to fry my brain instead. At first I didn't remember a thing, only what they wanted me to remember. But months after being let out of the asylum, I started to have these weird dreams of you pushing me out of the way of a car and it hitting you. I'd wake up in a sweat, thinking I was going crazy again. That's why I went to see Dr. Garner. And when that fell apart and I realized my father would never let me regain those lost seven weeks, I decided to push all thoughts of that 'lost' time aside and move on with my life." 

"That was until six months ago, I was out at a restaurant and you'll never believe who I saw?" 

Looking up at Lex, Clark answered the question, dreading the response, "Who?" 

"Why, one of the orderlies from that hell hole. Then, it all came flooding back. Dr. Garner said it could all come back one day, all the memories I'd lost. And it did -- vividly. I remember the confrontation with Edge; you saving me. It was then I realized my dreams weren't dreams, but my real memories of what happened that day. That I hadn't been hallucinating it all. My father had failed in his attempt to erase my memory. I bet he's rolling his grave now that I remember everything." 

Clark shivered in response to the harshness of Lex's words, knowing deep down that Lex was correct, he had failed him. Now he knew why Lex had been pulling away from him in the past couple of months. How he'd run hot one minute and cold the next. This also explained Lex's behavior tonight, the cold glances and aloofness at dinner, his attempt to get drunk at the club, and the scene with Greg. When Lex was pissed, he lashed out. The flagrant display with Greg on the dance floor had been an attempt to push his buttons, Clark realized. 

Struggling to keep his own emotions under control, Clark didn't know what to do to make things rights between them, but he had to try. "God, Lex, if I could go back to that day, I would do everything different. Please forgive-" 

"Forgive, Clark? Why should I forgive you? We were best friends. You could have told me your secret, I would have understood. I would have protected you. I did protect you, time and time again. Yet when I needed you the most, you chose to run away rather than help me. You left me there, drugged to the gills and vulnerable to my father. You knew how terrified I was of my father, yet you left me. And despite that, I protected you in the asylum when you tried to break me out. I defended you from Ian and Eric. Even then I still believed in you." Lex's voice broke as he finished. 

"Please, Lex. I was terrified that day at Edge's," he pleaded with Lex, trying to make him understand. "You'd discovered my secret. My parents had always told me never to let anyone know that I wasn't normal. You were out of your mind that day. You screamed to the doctor that I wasn't human. I was terrified that my secret would be revealed to the world and I'd wind up in some government lab or worse, in some research facility run by Lionel Luthor. Your father was determined to find out my secret and exploit me. Jesus Christ, Lex, I was seventeen years old. I got scared and ran. Later on, I knew Lionel was up to no good at the asylum and I tried to help, I tried to get you out of there, but it was too late. I tried, Lex, I swear I tried." 

Shaking his head, Lex turned away, saying softly, "Too little, too late, Clark. I told you I'd protect you from my father and I would have, if you'd just trusted me." 

Not wanting to give up, Clark beseeched, "What do I have to do to make this right?" 

Lex responded slowly, carefully measuring his reply. "Words, Clark. They are just words. Empty and meaningless just like our friendship now. What do I want from you? I want action, I want emotion, I want you to expose all your secrets to me, and lay them bare before me, like you've done with no one before in your life. And then when there is nothing standing between us anymore, maybe then and only then can we try and rebuild our relationship on a foundation of truth. Otherwise we don't have a friendship left." 

Clark's voice quivered with feeling as he attempted to answer Lex's challenge. "The truth has never been easy for me, you know? My parents have drilled it into my head to be careful, never reveal what I am to anyone...for fear of something horrible happening. To reveal everything I am-" 

"Get out." Lex's tone was flat and unemotional. Clark flinched, as Lex sounded exactly like Lionel with those two words. 

When Clark didn't move, Lex said, this time more harshly, "I can't deal with this now...with you. I'm tired of the lies, tired of not being worthy of the truth, so if you ever cared about me, about our friendship, just go -- now!" Clark saw Lex turn away from him, effectively shutting Clark out. 

Looking at his friend's body language and hearing the pain in Lex's voice, Clark knew he had a decision to make. Either tell Lex everything and hope his friend would find it in his heart to forgive him or run away and hope Lex wouldn't divulge his secret. He knew which choice his parents would advise, but his heart was telling him something else. 

However, in the end, it all came down to the simple fact that he loved Lex. He loved him like he hadn't loved anyone else in his life. Not Lana, Chloe, not even Emma, the girl he had dated his freshman year of college. None of them had come close to filling the hole in his heart. Only Lex did that. And if he couldn't tell the man he loved the truth about himself, what hope did he ever have of having a normal relationship with anyone? He had to trust Lex; otherwise he'd end up a lonely and bitter man, consumed by his secrets and God only knew what Lex would turn into. 

The truth shall set you free. 

He had read that someplace and Clark prayed this was true. If not, then he was lost. If loving Lex meant exposing his secrets, he would do it. Lex was everything to him and he was nothing unless he had Lex in his life, Clark knew this deep down in his bones. The meteor shower brought them together, only to separate them, until that day on the bridge. Fate had delivered Lex to him -- twice -- and this moment could be the start of their lives together, free of past hurt and deceptions. 

Standing up, Clark went over to where Lex stood and carefully turned his friend around so they were facing each other. Cupping Lex's face in his hands, Clark looked deeply into his best friend's eyes, took a deep breath and carefully explained it all. 

"My name is Kal-El and I'm a alien. I am the last survivor of the planet Krypton. My parents sent me here because my planet was doomed. The ship I was sent in crash-landed the day of the meteor shower. The meteors are what's left of my planet; it exploded as I was sent away. My parents, my Earth parents, the Kents found me that day and decided to adopt me. I swear to you I didn't know I was an alien until the day you crashed your car into me." 

Lex let out a little gasp at that announcement. 

Ignoring that, Clark continued on, "They told me that day about my origins and how special I was. They also made me promise not to reveal my secret to anyone for fear I'd be taken away. I have some special abilities-" 

"You're extremely fast?" 

Nodding, Clark stated, "Yes, I am very fast. I could probably run from here to Smallville in about three minutes. I also have X-ray vision, super hearing, heat vision and I am very strong, and my latest power is that I seem to be able to fly." 

Clark could see something like awe appear in Lex's eyes. 

"But, that day at Edge's, I saw the car hit you," came the reply. 

A sheepish grin emerged. "Oh yeah, I'm invincible. Bullets don't hurt me, cars...nothing seems to be able to break my skin. Not needles, knives. Nothing." 

"Except the green meteor rocks." 

Clark smiled. "You've been paying attention, Lex." 

At this comment, Lex smiled in return. "I remember Edge had a rosary of them and Ian and Eric used one on you that day in the asylum. It didn't make any sense until now. They make you sick." 

"Yes, they make me very sick. I lose all of my powers when I'm exposed to them. The green ones make me sick, and the red...Well, let's just say the day I borrowed your car to go joyriding with Jessie, I had been exposed to the red rocks. Dr. Swann seemed to think they lowed my inhibitions and allowed a darker, more primitive side to emerge." 

Light dawned in Lex's eyes. "The time you stole your parent's credit cards and when you ran away to Metropolis?" 

"Yes, it was all because of the red Kryptonite -- that's what I call the meteor rocks now." 

Lowering his hands from Lex's face, Clark moved back a bit, allowing the other man a little more personal space, knowing he wouldn't run away now. No, Lex wasn't going anywhere, Clark knew. Lex was totally fascinated now, so enthralled Clark could almost see the wheels turning in his friend's head. 

Alien. 

Invincible. 

_I did say I loved Lex, I guess that includes his utterly brilliant mind_. 

"Dr. Swann, the Doctor Swann? _Time's_ Man of the Year for 1975?" 

Clark didn't expect this question, but he answered it anyway. "Yes, that Dr. Swann. He's the scientist who discovered my home planet of Krypton. Before he died, he was also able to decipher some of the glyphs from the caves and my ship. When I went to New York City my sophomore year of high school, he told me about where I was from, who I am. While he was alive, he was invaluable to me in helping me figure out who I am." 

A slight scowl appeared on Lex's visage at that comment and he said, "But you already know who you are -- you're Clark Kent, Smallville's personal savior and my best friend. Jesus, Clark, you could have come to me with this. I would have done anything to help you. The best doctors, scientists...all of this would have been at your disposal." 

Pacing back and forth, Lex began shaking his head, uttering to himself almost, "Don't you see, I could have helped. I could have protected you. With my money and connections, I would have given you the moon. I still can." 

Clark calmly went over to his friend and pulled Lex into a quick embrace, thus stopping the other man's frantic movements. Putting his mouth close to Lex's ear, Clark whispered, "I don't need any of that. I don't want your money, I never have. All I've ever wanted was you, Lex." 

Hearing a small whimper escape Lex, and feeling him shiver, Clark pushed on. "I've wanted to tell you the truth for so long. You don't know how many discussions I had with my parents about this topic, but I've always bowed to their wishes and kept you in the dark. And every time it's nearly killed me, especially when Lionel put you in that asylum." 

Lex's response was so soft, if it wasn't for Clark's super-hearing, he wouldn't have been able to understand what Lex said. "So why tell me now?" 

"Because I don't want to lose you. I love you. You're my best friend. If I had to pick between losing you and confessing my secrets, then I'd rather stand on top of  The Daily Planet building and shout to the world: 'I'm an alien!' then ever risk the chance of not seeing you again." 

Placing a soft kiss on the side of Lex's face, Clark stepped back and broke the embrace, "Besides my parents, you are the most important person in my life, Lex. We have a destiny together, remember? And you're right, a destiny cannot be started on a foundation of lies." 

It seemed like ages before Lex responded to Clark's declaration. When he did, Lex's voice was unsteady. "I don't think I've ever been the most important thing in anyone's life before." 

Clark's heart broke as Lex's statement revealed so much of the pain the man he loved had endured throughout his troubled life. But, Clark intended to change that. Yes, tonight he would show Lex how important he was and how much he was truly loved. 

"Well, you are now. And I promise you, if you forgive me now, I will never lie to you again. Ever!" 

Pausing for breath, Clark saw Lex back up, putting distancing between them. Then the other man replied, "I need time to think, Clark. It's all so much to take in. I-" 

Interrupting, Clark pressed, pleading, "No, please we have to talk about this tonight. Please, can't you see...I can't lose you? Please, Lex-" 

Clark watched as Lex walked away from him, putting even more distance between them. He knew what this was about. It was typical Lex Luthor behavior. When Lex got scared he bolted, pushing people away and retreating inside himself. Clark couldn't allow that to happen. They had come so far tonight; he wouldn't allow Lex's fears to come between them. 

It was now or never. 

Striding over to Lex, he pulled the other man into a loose embrace. Looking deeply into Lex's eyes, Clark softly said, "Please don't run from me, Lex. I swear I'll never lie to you again. I couldn't, not after tonight. Don't you understand...I love you." 

Comprehension dawned in Lex's face and a look of pure terror crossed his features. Struggling to evade Clark's embrace, Lex tried to pull away. But Clark wouldn't let him. 

"Take your hands off me, Clark. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm not going to let you that close to me. Have you lost your fucking mind?" 

Smiling slightly, Clark answered the frantic question, "Maybe. But know this, I've loved for you for a long time -- years -- and now that everything's out in the open, I won't miss this opportunity to be with you. To love you. I know you feel the same way about me, Lex. I've known for years you've wanted me. You can't deny it and if you do then you're the liar!" 

Watching Lex grapple with that statement and try to come up with some sort of a denial, Clark knew he had to do something bold to prove his point. So, pulling Lex tightly into his arms, he leaned down, looked into his best friend's startled face and kissed him -- hard. 

Giving himself over to the sensations, Clark's head was spinning with the compelling urge to take Lex, to possess him, mark him. Moaning, Clark deepened the kiss and felt a convulsive shudder run through Lex's body, his only outward sign that he wanted to give in to Clark's seduction. 

But Clark craved it all, needing Lex's full capitulation to their embrace. So, breaking away from Lex's tempting mouth, Clark set about to seduce him with slow kisses down the other man's throat, lightly biting the skin he'd uncovered. Clark tugged Lex's shirt out of his pants, then worked his fingertips under the hem, stroking the hard muscles of Lex's abdomen. 

With one hand, Clark quickly undid the buttons of Lex's shirt, pushing the offending material off Lex's shoulders, not liking the fact the shirt was keeping him from Lex's smooth torso. Lex shivered and small goosebumps rose along his exposed skin. Clark smiled and slide down the length of Lex's body. When he was finally kneeling in front of Lex, eye level with his crotch, Clark leaned forward and gently licked the outline of his lover's straining erection through his pants. That action earned him a moan from Lex, so he repeated the maneuver. But still Lex kept his body rigid against Clark's assault and he knew the other man was trying to detach himself from their encounter, not wanting to feel the emotional tug between them. So, Clark decided on the course of his next action, knowing this would push Lex over the edge. 

The sound of a zipper opening filled the room, then within seconds, Lex's thick cock filled Clark's hands, then his eager mouth. Now it was Clark's turn to moan. If it was one thing that turned him on was giving and receiving head. Ever since his sophomore year of college when he had discovered he liked boys as well as girls, Clark had explored his sexuality and found out that he loved giving blow-jobs. And while he had done a lot of experimenting with oral sex, that was as far as his experience with gay sex had gone. He hadn't fucked anyone or let himself be fucked. It wasn't because he hadn't cared for his male partners, it was just that because of his strength that he was afraid of hurting them. But if truth be told, he hadn't trusted anyone enough to be that intimate with them. 

Girls were different. They were fragile, he had learned that with Emma. Sex with them had been gentle and sweet. Sex with men tended to be rougher and he couldn't afford to lose control around someone who didn't know about his abilities. It was too dangerous. He hoped that was going to change, now with Lex, maybe he could explore his darker side, but first he had to convince Lex they belonged together. 

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in the aroma of Lex. Fitting his mouth over the tip of his erection, but not quite covering the head, Clark licked the slit which was dripping with pre-come. Gently applying suction, Clark started a rocking motion, moving Lex's dick in and out of his mouth. 

Raising his gaze to watch Lex, Clark saw his lover's eyes were closed and the expression on his face was one of pure pleasure, his body had relaxed a bit and Lex was now leaning into the embrace. Grasping the base of Lex's arousal, Clark speeded up his movements, letting the older man fuck his mouth. 

Suddenly, Clark felt strong hands weave through his hair, gripping tightly. This was when Clark knew he had Lex's full cooperation and that the other man's reluctance to submit to his lovemaking was gone. Clark knew he had won their battle of wills. Why? Because in the end Lex could never deny the chemistry, passion and love that flowed between them. 

Clark was happier then he'd could ever remember and only wanting to pleasure his new lover, he swirled his tongue around Lex's impressive girth and mimicked the movement with his hand along the base of Lex's cock. Then, using his free hand to lightly stroke behind Lex's ballsac, Clark gently squeezed his balls. Lex's response was instantaneous, his hips bucked forward, nearly choking Clark, then he exploded into Clark's mouth. 

Eagerly swallowing Lex's seed, Clark felt his own arousal throb in response. When Lex finally stopped coming, Clark sat back on his heels and proceeded to clean Lex off with his tongue, savoring every drop. Pressing one final kiss to Lex's now limp cock, he glanced up awaiting Lex's reaction. 

He didn't have to wait long. 

Using the hands still embedded in his hair, Clark felt Lex pull him up and into a passionate kiss, the gesture all but desperate. 

Finally, after a few minutes, they broke apart, each breathing heavily. 

Lex was the first to speak. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" A slight pause, then, "No, forget I asked. I don't want to know because I'd have to kill them." 

Pressing his forehead against Lex's, Clark said, "Let's just say attending a few frat party keggers was very educational and leave it at that. But, it doesn't matter, Lex. None of the men -- or women -- in my life compares to you, because all I've ever wanted was you. I only want to do that with you from now on, if you'll let me." 

Clark felt Lex's hands drop out of his hair. "If I just wanted sex, I would have stayed at the club. Obviously sex isn't going to be an issue with us. But just because you've given me the world's best blow-job doesn't mean I am going to fall into your arms and everything's going to be fine, Clark. Sex won't solve our problems. I've tried that before with Helen and Victoria and I learned my lesson that great sex doesn't equal love." 

Looking his new lover directly in the eyes, Clark persisted, "I understand you need time, Lex. That you have to learn to trust me again before we can move forward with our relationship-" 

Lex interrupted, "Clark, truthfully, I don't know if we can have the type of relationship you want. If I had never remembered about Edge and your powers, then it would have been possible. But now, everything is different. If I can't trust the person I love, then what kind of future can we have?" 

Clark's heart burst with joy. Lex had said he loved him. That was half the battle in winning Lex's faith back. He knew he just had to stay close to his lover, push the issue and most importantly always tell Lex the truth. It might take months of persuading, but in the end, Clark knew that in his heart he could win back Lex's love and respect. He had that much confidence in their love for one another. Now he just had to convince his beautiful, insecure lover of that fact. 

Intent on doing that, Clark lovingly tucked Lex's now flaccid member back in his pants and zipped him up. Then, he kissed the other man quickly on the lips, reluctantly pulling out of their embrace. 

And to start along that path, he wanted to make a gesture of his newfound hope in Lex. Clark wanted Lex to be privy to all his secrets. Walking over to the balcony, Clark opened the French doors and strolled outside onto the terrace. He saw that Lex was staring at him, a puzzled look on his face. 

Holding out his hand, Clark said softly, "Come here, I want to show you something." 

Lex obeyed, but took his time in reaching Clark's side. When they finally were side by side, Clark reached down and took Lex's hand in his. 

"Clark, I-" 

"Please, Lex. Not now. No protests. You wanted to know all about me and I've explained what I can do. But I don't think you really understand, so I want to show you. I'm not afraid anymore of you knowing what I am." 

Pulling Lex into another embrace, his arms around Lex's back, Clark quickly said, "Hold on," and with that flew up into the night sky. 

Clark chuckled as Lex practically tried to climb into his lap as they took flight and tightened his grip around Clark's neck so much so that if Clark had been human, he'd have bruises in the morning. 

"It's okay, Lex. Don't worry, I figured out the flying thing last year. In fact, I've nearly perfected it." 

Even with a petrified look on his face, Lex had the countenance to state, "The flying thing? Jesus, Clark we're in the clouds, thousands of feet above Metropolis and you think you've perfected the flying thing?" 

"Don't worry, I've got you. I promise I won't let you fall. Why don't you just sit back, as it were, and enjoy the ride?" 

"How can I believe you?" Lex asked, his fingers white-knuckled on Clark's shirtfront as they flew. "You think you have the flying thing perfected, but if you don't know for sure, how do you know you're not going to drop me?" 

Clark just answered by tightening his arms around Lex. "Trust me?" he said softly. "Let me prove I won't drop you, and maybe then, I can start to prove to you I won't let you down in any other way, either." 

Lex blew a breath through thinned lips, and tightened his hold on Clark. "Let's just...make it through the flight and see how we do, okay?" But he relaxed slightly, despite the death grip, getting a little more comfortable in Clark's grasp. 

"Okay," Clark answered, "I think I can do that. Tonight flying, tomorrow who knows?" 

Lex laughed, the first real laugh Clark had heard all night from the man he loved and his heart melted. 

"You never give up, do you, Clark?" 

"Not when it comes to us. Not ever again. This time I won't fail you, Lex." 

Clark felt Lex snuggle in closer and he heard the other man whisper, "Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Cradling Lex in his arms, Clark flew further up into the clouds, striving for that destiny that was now within his reach. 

The stuff of legends indeed. 

* * *

Thanks: Quin Rhodes and Tray for their beta work. Plus, my eternal gratitude to Kel for her suggestions and help at the last minute with this story (you can thank her for the beautiful ending). Originally published in the zine, _Better Part of Me_ , now out-of-print. 


End file.
